Not a coward
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: "Mickey n'était pas un lâche. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement courageux ou quoi, mais il n'était pas un trouillard." OS. MickeyxIan


Rating : T pour langage.

Maintenant que le fandom _Shameless_ français est lancé – merci au passage à Alounet – j'ai décidé d'y apporter ma modeste contribution. Rien de grandiose, donc, juste un court OS écrit rapidement entre deux fics _Sherlock_.

* * *

**Not a coward**

* * *

Mickey n'était pas un lâche. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement courageux ou quoi, mais il n'était pas un trouillard. Il savait se battre et aimait ça, ne reculait jamais devant un type plus costaud que lui et _merde_, il n'était pas du genre à fuir. Les rares fois où c'était arrivé, c'était une question de survie. Comme quand Kash les avait surpris en train de baiser, lui et Ian.

Non, ça, ça passait. Le truc, c'était que Ian tout entier, chaque putain de détail de son visage et chacune de ses habitudes à la con lui fichaient la trouille. Parce que Mickey savait se défendre, ouais, mais pas contre les sentiments. Il avait essayé, pourtant. S'était presque persuadé que le gosse n'était qu'un plan cul qu'il allait bien vite oublier. Presque.

Mais rien n'y faisait, dès que l'autre abruti souriait pour rien ou murmurait son prénom de manière un peu trop appuyée, ça lui foutait des saloperies de papillons dans le ventre et il avait l'impression d'être encore plus gay. Il avait tenté de l'ignorer, bien sûr. Sauf que Mickey n'était pas complètement stupide. Il aurait sans doute préféré.

Ces sentiments n'allaient pas se contenter de rester là bien sagement, quelque part dans sa tête et son cœur, désagréables mais pas insupportables. Non, ils allaient grandir, bien sûr. Jusqu'à le bouffer tout cru. Jusqu'à faire de lui une putain de pédale, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et tout le merdier. Et Mickey n'avait pas envie d'avoir envie d'embrasser Ian, juste parce que l'idée lui aurait traversé l'esprit – et merde, ça avait été le cas une fois ou deux. Avec ces foutus films romantiques que Mandy regardait, il était curieux de savoir si c'était aussi bien que ça en avait l'air.

Mais essayer et se faire buter par son père, non merci. Mickey savait qu'il ne vivrait pas vieux mais il ne voulait pas crever pour un truc aussi stupide. Alors dès qu'une idée du genre lui venait, il s'efforçait de la repousser très loin et de sauver son honneur en insultant le type le plus proche.

Quand c'était Ian – et c'était souvent le cas puisqu'ils bossaient ensemble – ça donnait lieu à un soupir ou à une répartie acide, au pire un coup dans le bras s'il était de mauvaise humeur. Si c'était Mandy – même absent, ce connard de rouquin lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit – elle répliquait par automatisme en vraie Milkovich. _Gueule d'abord, réfléchit après_. Et si c'était ni l'un ni l'autre, il était toujours ravi de filer quelques beignes.

Les tatouages sur ses phalanges avaient plus de style quand ils étaient teintés de sang.

Mais ça ne réglait pas le problème, il en avait conscience.

Alors Mickey se mit à s'énerver encore plus vite, parfois pour une broutille. Et comme Ian, à la mode Gallagher, se contentait de l'ignorer ou de laisser tomber, il commença à le provoquer. Après tout, les emmerdes venaient de lui, et uniquement de lui. Mickey chercha à l'agacer, à l'excéder.

Il arriva en retard tous les jours, se servit dans la caisse en sachant que Ian allait le couvrir, trouva un prétexte dès que Ian voulait baiser – la dernière était stupide : ça le frustrait et le rendait dingue à l'idée que Ian trouve un autre type à enculer, alors il changea de tactique en exigeant quand l'autre était trop fatigué pour ça. Et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionna. Au bout de trois semaines, Ian craqua.

* * *

-Mais à quoi tu joues, putain ?

Le dernier client venait de partir et ils étaient en train de fermer. Ian rangeait des trucs dans le fond du magasin quand il avait entendu le claquement du tiroir de la caisse, mais au lieu de soupirer ou de gueuler, il avait traversé l'allée et agrippé le poignet de Mickey alors qu'il piochait un billet de dix dollars. La question flotta un moment dans l'air, puis l'ex-taulard sourit d'un air mauvais.

-Je prends une avance sur ma paye. Ça se voit, nan ?

-C'est la quatrième fois rien que cette semaine, répliqua Ian. Tu as un bien meilleur salaire que moi, Mick.

En général, il aimait bien quand il l'appelait _Mick_, ça avait quelque chose de familier. Mais là, le surnom avait été presque craché.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? siffla-t-il.

Ian lâcha son poignet, referma brutalement le tiroir de la caisse et le dévisagea. Mickey commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

-C'est _toi_, mon problème.

La voix du rouquin était basse, presque menaçante. Il ne laissa pas à Mickey le temps de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que t'as en ce moment, mais tu commences à sérieusement me faire chier. Tu ferais mieux de ramener le fric que t'as piqué si tu veux garder ce job.

Mickey le fixa un instant. Il ne se sentait pas franchement bien, là, mais c'était le moment de régler ce problème définitivement. Il rouvrit la caisse, prit trois billets de dix et la referma. L'expression peinte sur le visage de Ian aurait pu le faire marrer dans d'autres circonstances.

-Très bien, dit-il froidement. Comme tu voudras.

Puis il recula et retourna à son rangement. Mickey sut qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de baiser avec lui, maintenant, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que le job au magasin n'était pas réellement l'enjeu. Il aurait dû en être satisfait, mais non. Parce que la seule chose qui changea, ce fut la nature de sa peur.

* * *

Comme il l'avait deviné, Mickey continua à travailler au Kash and Grab. L'ambiance entre lui et Ian était tendue, mais si quelqu'un le remarqua il ne fit aucun commentaire. Pas même Lip, qui avait trouvé son frère dans leur chambre, une bière dans une main et une clope dans l'autre, l'air dépité.

-Ça allait bien finir par arriver un jour, lui avait dit Lip. Mickey est un connard.

_Comme si ça justifiait tout_, avait songé Ian avec amertume. Ça, il le savait déjà, mais les changements dans le comportement de Mickey lui semblaient bizarres. S'il en avait réellement rien à foutre de lui, pourquoi décider de le pousser à bout ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un plan cul. Puis trouver un autre type pour baiser risquait d'être difficile, vu que son père le tuerait s'il apprenait que son fils était gay. Ian ne l'avait jamais balancé et n'y avait de toute façon aucun intérêt.

Non, c'était louche. Il y avait quelque chose de différent et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais lui, comme un abruti, il s'était fait avoir. Ian avait toujours cru que c'était Mickey qui mettrait fin à leur relation. Il s'était trompé. Le pire, c'est que ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

* * *

Mickey ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de ses sentiments.

Ils brulèrent en lui pendant une bonne semaine avant qu'il ne se décide à faire quelque chose – autre chose que se saouler ou fumer de l'herbe, en fait. Parce que même s'il avait la trouille, même si le besoin de fuir cette merde ne le quittait plus, Mickey n'était _pas_ un lâche. Alors il attendit la fermeture du magasin, se força à oublier qu'il était un Milkovich et tendit le bras au-dessus du comptoir pour ouvrir le tiroir de la caisse.

Ian était encore assis là, un peu trop près à son goût, et il s'apprêtait à gueuler quand il vit que Mickey ne prenait pas de fric mais en mettait. Une poignée de billets verts, cinquante ou soixante dollars. Pas la totalité de ce qu'il avait piqué, mais quand même.

-Mick ?

L'ex-taulard se retint de sourire de justesse. Il leva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

-Bah quoi ? C'est ce que tu voulais, nan ?

Ian ne répondit pas – il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Mickey agrippa sa nuque d'une main, un peu trop brusquement sans doute, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ian fut d'abord surpris, puis il se rapprocha par automatisme et l'embrassa correctement. Mickey se dit que c'était différent des films romantiques. Ce baiser-là n'avait rien de doux, c'était presque une morsure. Mais au fond, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de tendre entre eux.

Mickey sentait le goût de Ian, un mélange de tabac, de dentifrice et de quelque chose de plus suave mais incontestablement masculin. Puis la pointe de douleur quand il mordilla sa lèvre, le plaisir humide de sa langue dans sa bouche et l'impression de manquer d'air. Quand Mickey recula pour respirer, il lécha sans y penser le filet de sang qui coulait le long de son menton et Ian frissonna.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? murmura-t-il.

Son visage était encore très proche du sien et Mickey vit la lueur de désir dans son regard.

-Je sais pas.

L'ex-taulard n'avait pas envie d'admettre ses sentiments, pas maintenant. Plus tard, peut-être. À moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait en l'embrassant.

-Il manque encore du fric.

Mickey leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es une vraie plaie, hein ?

La remarque fit sourire Ian. Puis, sans prévenir, il claqua un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et le laissa là, planté devant le comptoir. Il prit sa veste et sortit dans la rue, se demandant comment Lip allait réagir quand il allait lui dire. Il allait être surpris. Lui-même l'était encore. Ian essuya ses lèvres encore teintées de sang du dos de la main et soupira. Il se sentait un peu bête d'être parti mais Mickey méritait au moins ça.

Ce connard imprévisible allait le rendre dingue. Le pire, c'est qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui.


End file.
